Say Something
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Elsa and Jack live happily together in Arendelle. Everything is perfect. That is until Hans comes along. *In Progress* Read & Review Thanks!(:
1. Chapter 1

"Jack.." I heard Elsa whisper. "Wake up."

I groaned. "One more minute." Elsa giggled. I felt her hands run up and down my bare back.

"Wake up." She said. I opened my eyes and looked at her in her light blue night gown.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Do you really need to worry about that?" She said with a small smile curved on her lips. I smiled and sat up on our bed.

"I guess not." I looked at her from head to toe. Even though, her hair was messy and all over the place, she didn't have make up on, and she just woke up, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Come over here." I said, grabbing her waist. She squealed and began to giggle loudly as I tickled her and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"Stop!" She giggled. "Please stop!" Laughing, I stopped tickling her. Her laughing slowed down and soon it became just a smile. She looked up at me.

"What?" I asked. Her lips curved into a bigger smile and punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I rolled to the other side of the bed.

"That's what you get for giving me a tickling attack." She chuckled. I smiled.

"I guess I deserved that." I said. She got up off the bed and began walking away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The bathroom. I have to get ready for the day. The Queen needs to look good everyday incase guests come." Elsa explained.

"But, you already look good." I told her. She looked at me and blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't think people would like me if I looked like this everyday." I rolled my eyes as she spun on her heel and shut the door once she entered the bathroom.

* * *

I sat at the table, eating my breakfast that Gerda had made me. She sat across from me, staring. I looked at her.

"Yes, Gerda?" I asked. She blinked fast.

"I'm sorry, sir." She quickly said.

"It's okay, but why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"I just..I can't believe you're real." She said. I chuckled.

"I get that a lot. I can't believe Elsa made people believe in me." I said, still surprised.

"It's been over a year and it still comes as a surprise to us?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I guess." I said with a small sigh as I set my fork down.

"Are you done, sir?" She asked. I nodded. She grabbed my plate and scurried off. I sat there, not moving a muscle and just thinking.

"Jack?" I heard Elsa asked. I turned and looked at her.

"How do I look?" She asked. She always asked this question in the morning when she was done getting ready.

Her hair was in her normal braid that lay on her shoulder, she wore her normal blue dress with the cape, and she had the same make-up on as she did the day before. The look never got old and she always looked so beautiful.

"Words can't explain how you look. I would say beautiful, but that would be an understatement." I told her. Of course, I was telling the truth. She blushed and finished coming down the stairs. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"How was breakfast?" She asked.

"Gerda never fails at making food." I chuckled. She smiled and sat down next to me. "Want something to eat?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry." She stated. She got up from her chair and I looked at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To wake up Anna for her princess duties." She informed as she ascended up the stairs. I chuckled. I had been with Elsa for a year now and every time she said "duties", I began laughing like an immature little kid. Usually, she would just glare at me or tell me to stop. As usual, I obeyed.

I got up from my chair as well and followed her. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand as we both walked to Anna's room. Her hand slipped out of mine and she knocked on Anna's door. I stood from beside Elsa, awaiting for Anna to reply.

"Anna, are you awake?" Elsa asked, her voice soft and gentle. "Anna?" Elsa sighed and knocked on her door once again.

"Huh!" Anna yelled alarmed.

"Are you awake now?" Elsa asked. Silence took over, then Anna opened her door. Her hair was all over the place and she still had some drool on the corner of her mouth. Elsa giggled.

"Yes, I'm awake. Thanks for waking me up." Anna said sarcastically.

"Get ready." Elsa ordered.

"For what?" Anna asked as she scratched her head.

"Just, get dressed. Someone might come later today." Elsa ordered.

"Whatever you say." Anna said as she closed her door. Elsa and I began walking down the hall, our hands intertwined. We descended down the stairs and Kai waited for us.

"Your Majesty," Kai began to say, "someone is here to see you."

"Who?" Elsa asked. Kai sighed.

"Bring him in Gerda." Kai ordered. Gerda arrived at the stairs with a strange man. His hair was slicked back and he had sideburns at the side of his face. He wore a white suit and he looked way too elegant. He must've been a prince. I looked at Elsa and her eyes widened. I looked back at the man and awaited for Elsa to say something.

"Hans?" She asked.

"Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance once again." He said, taking a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. Hans looked at her.

"Just paying a nice visit to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. But, if you don't mind me asking, where is Princess Anna?" Hans asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Elsa asked, getting defensive.

"Hun, calm down." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. Her nostrils her were flared. She was clearly pissed. "Baby, calm down." Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Hans.

"Princess Anna will not be with us today. She is with her boyfriend, Kristoff today." Elsa lied. Hans sighed.

"Well, maybe tomorrow she will join us. I will be here for dinner, if that is okay with you." He said. Elsa hesitated, then nodded.

"Of course. You may join us for dinner tomorrow." Elsa said. Hans bowed and spun on his heel as Gerda led him to the front doors of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood still for several minutes after the castle doors slammed shut. Clearly, there was something wrong. She knew this guy and he came as a threat to her.

"Elsa?" I asked, trying to get her attention. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"That was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa informed. I shrugged.

"What's so special about him?" I asked.

"He isn't special. He apposes a threat to Arendelle." She said. My eyes widened.

"Then, why do you accept him to eat dinner with us and to be in Arendelle?" I asked.

"I must accept him. You never know if someone changes or not." Elsa stated.

"Well, do you think he changed?" I asked as Elsa spun on her hell and began walking down the hall. I followed after her, awaiting her response.

"Not one bit." Elsa said. "But, I need proof first. In order to be a good queen and to make sure I'm not a royal b-word, I have to get proof he hasn't changed." Elsa explained.

"That's really stupid." I said as we stopped at Anna's door. Elsa glared at me, then looked at Anna's door. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She knocked on the door gently.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah?" Anna responded from inside her room.

"I have some news." Anna opened her door and looked at Elsa with big eyes.

"What's the news?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Prince Hans is here in Arendelle." Elsa blurted. Anna's smile quickly faded into a frown and her eyes became sad.

"Hans is here?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I have invited him for dinner." Elsa informed.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. I jumped at her sudden change in the volume of her voice.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But, I need to have proof that he changed."

"Elsa! I can't believe you!" Anna yelled.

"Please, Anna, don't do this." Elsa begged, her voice still soft and gentle.

"No!" Anna yelled. She opened her mouth and she tried to find the words she was looking for. "I-I hate you!" Anna stuttered. My eyes widened as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I asked. She stood there, motionless, not saying a word. "Elsa?"

"Leave me alone." She said. She turned away and began walking down the hall. I watched her as she entered our room and shut the door behind her. I followed and knocked on the door softly.

"Please, Jack. Leave me alone." She begged.

"Elsa, come on. Anna doesn't really hate you." I said, trying to reassure her. The door opened and Elsa's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were moist from the tears that ran down them.

"Jack, don't you see? She hates me. I shouldn't have done this." Elsa said. She shut the door in my face again and this time, I heard a lock. I looked at the floor and turned my back against the door. I leaned against it and sighed heavily.

I slid down it and sat down on the floor, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Night fell and I was still by mine and Elsa's bedroom door. She hadn't come out since she had told Anna about the dinner with Hans. I yawned and I realized I was beginning to become tired. I gently knocked on the door and after a few moments of silence, I finally heard the door unlock. I got up off the floor and faced the door. I sighed.

"Should I or should I just sleep in another room?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath and entered my bedroom. I slowly shut the door and looked at Elsa as she lay in bed, her back facing me. I sighed and walked over to the our bed. I took my blue sweater off and climbed in underneath the covers. I wrapped my arm around Elsa's waist and I could feel her shift.

"Don't move." I whispered. I kissed her cheek and went down to her neck.

"Jack, stoop." She ordered. I looked at her as she rolled over on her back.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood. Anna hates me." I sighed.

"She doesn't hate you. She was just mad. Tomorrow, we'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't hate you." I reassured her.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. Her lips curved into a smile. I kissed her soft lips and without hesitating, she kissed back. My eyes widened as she shot her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Queen Elsa, what was that?" I asked astonished. She smirked.

"Come over here. I won't be done with you for quite sometime." She said.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed me. I hovered over her, kissing her passionately as things started to heat up. She pushed me on back and got on top of me. As we kissed, she pulled the covers over us.

* * *

The next morning, I felt Elsa's cold hands run up and down my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at her. We were still both very naked from the night before.

"Your Majesty," I began saying to joke with her, "what was that last night?" She looked at me and giggled.

"Oh, you didn't like it, sir?" She asked, playing along.

"No, I loved it. Every minute of it. Makes me want to do it again." I said as I leaned down and began kissing her neck. Her breathing got more intense and I began biting her neck softly.

I stopped as someone knocked on the door. Elsa looked at it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Elsa?" We heard Anna's voice from outside the room.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean it. I don't really hate you." Anna said. Elsa jumped out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She hurried to the door where Anna stood, dressed for the day.

"It's okay, Anna." Elsa said with a smile.

"No, it's not." She said. She averted her eyes to me, then back at Elsa. "Was this a bad time?" Anna asked, her lips curving in a playful smirk. I heard Elsa scoff and she looked at me, then back at Anna.

"I'll come back later." She sang as she walked away from our door. Elsa walked back over to the bed and I looked at her.

"Now, where did we leave off?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me.

"Right there, and that's where we will leave off for today." She said.

"What?" I asked. She giggled.

"Tonight after the dinner." She told me. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I let my head fall onto the pillow as I sighed.

"I just have to wait until tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

I fixed the torso of the white suit Elsa had lent me.

"Elsa, why do I have to dress up if he can't even see me?" I asked.

"I told you. I'll tell him who you are and if he believes, he'll see you." Elsa explained. I groaned. "Now, do I look okay?" She asked before she came out of the bathroom. I looked at the bathroom entrance as Elsa walked out. She was beautiful. She wore a strapless light blue dress with snowflakes on the torso of the dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun, but the ends of her hair dangled by the back of her neck. She wore her make-up differently, wearing a different color for her eyes.

"Well?" She asked, reminding me to tell her how she looked.

"Gorgeous is an understatement." I told her. She smiled and blushed.

"Let's go wait by the door for our guest." She said. She wrapped her arm around me and we descended down the stairs to the front door. Anna and Kristoff joined us after a few moments. Anna was dressed in a green elegant dress and her hair was still in her double braids.

Kristoff was dressed in a similar suit as I was, only it was black. Of course, he looked like he felt uncomfortable. As did I.

"Your Majesties, Hans is here." Kai alarmed us. Elsa nodded.

"Let him in." Elsa told him. Kai opened the castle doors and motioned or Hans to enter. He looked even more elegant than the first time I saw him. He took a bow and looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Your Majesties, you look absolutely beautiful." Hans informed. Elsa smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, Hans." I looked at her, then back at Hans. Deep in my throat, I growled. I could feel jealously take over me. I could feel Elsa's eyes on me for quite some time, but they averted back to Hans.

"Shall we head to the dining room?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." I mumbled, glaring at Hans. Elsa sighed an with a smile, she led us to the dining room. She took her seat at the table and I sat down next to her. Anna sat down beside her sister and Kristoff sat down next to Anna. Hans sat down across from all of us and looked at Elsa.

"Gerda!" Elsa called. "We're ready!" I looked at Anna and she seemed that she held a grudge against him. I still had no idea what happened with everyone. I cleared my throat to get Elsa's attention and she looked at me, then back at Hans.

"Hans, I would like you to meet, Jack Frost." She motioned her hand to where I was sitting and Hans furrowed his eyebrows.

"Elsa.." He trailed off.

"He's there, you just have to believe he's there." Elsa said. I looked over at Anna and Kristoff and they were nodding their heads. I looked back at Hans and his eyes were closed. Once he opened them, his eyes widened.

"Wow. He really is there." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What did you say his name was, Elsa?" He asked.

"Jack Frost." I replied for her. "I am also Elsa's only love." I informed. I looked at Elsa and she looked down at the plate Gerda had just placed in front of her. "Right Elsa?" I asked, getting worried.

"Whatever you say." My eyes widened. Her voice used to be so gentle and soft when she talked to me. Now, her voice was cold and hard. She seemed like someone else.

An hour went by and I played with my food with my fork. She was so busy conversing with Hans that she didn't even notice I was breaking. I looked at her and Hans and they were giggling about something. I wasn't paying much attention. I looked at Anna and Kristoff and they were in their own little conversation. I sighed and got up from my chair.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I'm done eating and I will be in my room." I said. I shot a glare at Hans before I left.

* * *

Another hour had passed as I sat on mine and Elsa's bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. I heard the castle doors shut and I sighed. Elsa would come in here and ask why I was being so disrespectful. Surely enough, I was right. She had come in the room, her hands on her hips and stared at me for a long period of time.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You were being disrespectful." She said.

"I was not." I defended.

"Yes. I can't believe you." She said. I stood up and looked at her.

"I couldn't help but get a little jealous. You were flirting with him!" I shouted. She looked at me astonished.

"I was being friendly!" She shot back.

"Whatever you say." I growled.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what you said to me when I said that you loved me." I explained.

"No. Your exact words were, 'I am Elsa's only love'." She repeated. I sighed heavily and pushed past her. I grabbed the doorknob of the door and took a deep breath.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice now soft.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs." I said, not looking at her. I opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there, by the door. I leaned up against it and closed my eyes. Everything was falling apart. Everything. I never realized that I could possibly lose the one that I loved the most. I slid down against the door onto the floor as I heard little whimpers and sniffling. Elsa was actually crying. She was crying over what happened between us? Tears filled my eyes and I let them fall down my cheeks. I couldn't go in there. Not now. I would only make things worse.

I got up off the floor and descended down the stairs. I opened one of the closet doors to see my staff leaning up against the wall. I rarely used it anymore. There was no reason for me to. There were no enemies lurking around, so we were all on break. Well, except for Sandy and Tooth. North, Bunny, and I on the other hand were on break until next winter, next Christmas, and next Easter.

I grabbed my staff and I opened the castle doors. I stepped outside and I looked around. Kids skated in front of the castle on the ice and giggled as they did so. I began walking away from the castle and I looked up at the sky.

"Wind?" I asked. Wind then came blowing out of nowhere. I chuckled. "Take me to North."

* * *

I pushed open the window of North's office and wind blew inside.

"Where did that wind come from?!" He exclaimed. He was clearly frustrated. I entered his office and closed the window.

"Calm down, North." I said. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his knives. He turned to face me and put his knives down.

"Oh, it's just you." He said. "You scared me." I chuckled.

"I see that. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Working."

"On what?"

"Some toys."

"You've got some time before Christmas, North. Why are you working on toys?"

"It's better to start early, so I don't get behind on things."

"Makes sense."

"So, why are you here Jack?"

"Problems in Arendelle." North looked at me.

"What? What problems?"

"It's nothing bad, but they're just problems between me and Elsa."

"Oh. What are the problems, Jack?" He asked.

"Well, Elsa got into a big fight, because, well.." I stopped and sighed. "I think she loves someone else, but she still kind of loves me." I explained. North looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed, as he played with his beard.

"Sounds interesting. Have you told her how you felt?" I shook my head.

"If I do, I'll fuck things up with her." I sighed. "I don't want to lose her, North. I don't want to lose her." I looked the floor as North sighed.

"I'm sorr-" North stopped. I looked at him, then I looked at what he was looking. His eyes were stuck on the open window.

"I thought I shut that." I said.

"I thought you did too." Then, an evil, villainous laugh come out of nowhere. It sounded familiar.

"Pitch?" I asked. His shadow appeared on the wall.

"Yes, indeed Jack Frost." He chuckled. North gasped.

"We thought we got rid of you." North said.

"You thought wrong, fat man." Pitch chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here for something." Pitch said.

"What?" North asked.

"Jack." My eyes widened. Black sand then surrounded North.

"North!" I exclaimed. I felt someone's hands around me and I looked to see Pitch.

"He can't help you." Pitch said. Then, everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened and I groaned at the pain that was shooting up my back.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Pitch asked. My eyes widened and I looked around for my staff. It wasn't around me. Then, I realized I was in a human like cage.

"Pitch, where am I and where is my staff?" I growled.

"Oh, you mean this?" Pitch asked, kicking my broken in half staff towards to the cage. I looked at it, then him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled. Pitch shook his head.

"I can't do that." He chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked. Pitch refused to answer.

"Sir?!" Someone shouted.

"Who is that?" I asked. Pitch chuckled.

"I think you know." My eyebrows furrowed, then my eyes widened as I saw Hans walk up to Pitch.

"Hans?" I questioned.

"Yes? Is there something you would like?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? He's the boogeyman!" I informed.

"I know that, Jack. I'm working for him."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Longer ones will be coming. Uhm, but thanks so much for the reviews. Means a lot.(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes widened. "It's not true, is it?" I asked. Hans nodded.

"It is, Jack." Pitch replied. "And you know your precious little girlfriend?" Pitch asked. My eyes widened.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Elsa." I warned.

"Oh, we won't hurt her. Hans is just going to tell her you are dead." Pitch and Hans chuckled evilly.

"I will be back later." Hans said, grabbing my broken in half staff.

"No!" I yelled as he began to walk through a tunnel. "Don't do this to her! Please!" I pleaded. Pitch chuckled evilly. "Pitch, I swear, when I get out of here-"

"If you get out of here." Pitch interrupted. My eyes widened.

"You're never letting me go, are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I will. After I finish my business." He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well, once everything with Hans and Elsa is over, I will make my move. Without you, the Guardians will be looking for you. They won't be focused on me. That's when I will make my move and everyone will believe in me. I won't have to hide under beds anymore." Pitch explained. My eyes widened.

"You're devious." I growled.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Wasn't a compliment."

"Oh well." It was silent for several moments as he walked over to his globe.

"What will Hans do with Elsa?" I blurted. Pitch looked at me.

"Well, I can show you better than I can tell you." He chuckled. He walked back over to the human like cage I was in and opened the door. I jumped out and I looked over to the tunnel. Just as I was about to run away and go home, Pitch's black sand wrapped around my hands and my ankles as if it were shackles. I looked at him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's to prevent you from escaping. Now, come my prisoner. I have something to show you."

* * *

We made our way to the castle in Arendelle and we stood patiently by one of the windows. Elsa was pacing back and forth by the castle doors with her hands up to her mouth. Pitch opened the window slightly to hear what was going on.

"Where is he? Where is he?" I heard Elsa ask herself as she paced back and forth.

"I-" Pitch's black sand covered my mouth as I was about to talk. I glared at him, then looked back at Elsa. She was so worried.

"Please come home, Jack." She begged. "Please." Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she came down the stairs with Kristoff at her side. Elsa looked at her sister. "Are you okay?" Anna asked as she put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. I could see tears fall from Elsa's eyes.

"No.." She shook her head. Anna grabbed her sister and held her in an embrace.

"How sweet." Pitch said. I glared at him. "She misses you." He said as he looked at me. I looked back at Elsa and I could feel the tears coming back. There was a knock at the castle doors and Kai opened the door. A guard escorted Hans into the castle.

"Queen Elsa." Kai alerted. Elsa looked at Hans and smiled a small smile.

"Your Majesty," Hans began to say. "I'm sorry to the bearer of bad news, but.." He stopped.

"But what?" Elsa asked, impatient. Hans revealed my half broken staff to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. All at once, they gasped. Tears began to run down Elsa's face.

"I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa. I witnessed Jack get killed, but his body was taking with the murderer. All he left was this." Hans said, acting as if he was sad about my fake death. I could feel my veins burning with anger.

Elsa began sobbing violently as she fell to the floor.

"This..can't..be..happening." She blubbered. Hans and Anna knelt down next to Elsa. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and leaned her head against Elsa's. Hans grabbed her chin with his fingers and lifted her head.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. Elsa put her head down as she continued to cry.

"Don't be." She cried.

"I think I should take her to her room." Anna said. "Just to comfort her." She added.

"Of course. Should I come back another time?" Hans asked.

"If you wish to." Anna said, helping Elsa up and helping her up the stairs. Hans nodded and walked out of the castle. Pitch closed the window and the black sand around my mouth disappeared.

"Elsa!" I screamed.

"Hush!" Pitch's voice boomed. It scared me. "You can not speak or else all your fellow Guardians will die." Pitch hissed. My eyes widened. I couldn't put their lives at risk for my own selfish acts. I quickly hushed myself as Pitch took me away.

* * *

I sat in the human like cage, silent as can be.

"Jack, what's the matter? You haven't said anything since we got back." Pitch said. I looked at him and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Are you happy with yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I actually am. Hans, are you?" Pitch asked Hans.

"Very." Hans replied.

"You two are monsters." I growled.

"That's like a compliment to us." Hans chuckled evilly. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hood on to the top of my head. I lay down on the floor of the cage and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Means a lot.(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes the next morning and looked around. I sighed as I found a plate beside my foot. I grabbed the plate and began playing with what looked like rotten food. I groaned and set the plate aside.

"What?" Pitch asked, walking to the front of the cage. "You're not hungry?"

"I am, but I'm not hungry for rotten food." I said sourly. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Well, unless you want to starve, I would eat what you have." He said as he walked away. I groaned and grabbed the plate.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled as I took a bite. I could feel Pitch's eyes on me. He chuckled as I spit the food out.

"Are you trying to poison me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I just want you to suffer while you're in here."

"I'll starve before I get out of here." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I sighed and looked back at Pitch. "How long will I be in here anyway?" I asked.

"Until my plan is over." He answered.

"What is your plan anyway?" I asked. Pitch thought for a moment.

"Well, at first it was just me. I was going to find a way to have the children believe in me and lose all faith in you and your Guardians, but then I met Hans. He always believed in the boogeyman. He actually liked me. He didn't fear me. He liked my power. He asked me to help him with something, then in return, he would help me with something. He asked me to help him get to the throne, but he knew both Anna and Elsa were taken and Anna wouldn't be stupid enough to back to him. Elsa, on the other hand, would see if he changed and if he seemed as if he did, she would go after him, but there was still something in the way." Pitch explained.

"What?" I asked.

"You." He responded. "We had to get you out of the way. We planned to take you hostage until Hans got to the throne. It was Hans's idea to flirt with Elsa and if you got jealous, it would start a fight between you two. When you met up with North, that's when I made my move. I took you and Hans made his way to Elsa. Now, once Hans gets the throne, I'll make my move on making the children believe in me." He chuckled evilly.

"Wait, the Guardians will still fight you. You won't have a chance against them." I smiled.

"Oh, yes I will." He said. My eyebrows furrowed.

"How?"

"The Guardians will be so focused on finding you, they won't even know what's going on." He smirked. "Brilliant, right?" I shook my head.

"You won't get away with this Pitch!" I yelled as he began to walk through the tunnel.

"Oh, yes I will."

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

I lay in my bed, staring at the window. Hoping Jack would come through and kiss me on the cheek and tell me everything I had witnessed the day before, was a dream. But, I knew that would never happen. I sighed as I felt the skin around my eyes. Of course, my eyes were still puffy from crying all night and all morning. This was the first time I had stopped crying. I felt so lost without him. I wanted to spend my life with him. To get married and have kids, but now that he was dead, that dream faded away.

"Elsa?" I heard my sister ask as she knocked on the door. "May I come in?" I sighed as I sat up in my bed.

"Sure." I said in a raspy voice. Anna stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Elsa," She began to say as she inched towards my bed, "I'm so sorry." I looked away. "I wish this never happened." Anna said.

"Same here." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Anna asked.

"Unless you can bring Jack back, there's nothing you can do." Anna sighed and the room fell silent.

"Princess Anna!" We heard Kai yell from downstairs. Anna looked towards my door and sighed.

"Go see what he wants." I told her. She sighed and got up.

"Yes?" I heard her ask. I climbed out of bed and wrapped my robe around me. I walked down the hall to the top of the staircase to see Hans standing by the doors.

"Hans," Anna said surprised, "what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I would like to speak with Queen Elsa, please." He said. He looked at me, then back at Anna. Anna turned her head to see me. I nodded slightly and she looked back at Hans.

"Go ahead." Anna said and Hans made his way up to the stairs.

"Queen Elsa," He said as he bowed, "how are you doing?" He asked. I sighed.

"The truth, not so well." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Hans said. "Can we speak in private?" He asked. I nodded. I showed him to my room and I closed the door after we both entered.

"Sorry about the mess." I said.

"It's okay. I've seen bigger messes." He said. I giggled.

"So, what is it you would like to talk about?" I asked.

"Well..oh nevermind." He said.

"Tell me." I budged.

"Well, the village of Arendelle would like to know if there will ever be a king." He informed. I looked at the floor.

"Well, for that to happen, Anna would have to become Queen and she would have to marry Kristoff." I said as I stared at the floor.

"Or.." I heard him say. I looked at him with interested eyes. "You and I can marry." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Elsa, Arendelle needs a king." He said.

"Hans, I don't know."

"Elsa, think about it. Arendelle hasn't had a king for a while."

"Or is this just you wanting the throne?" I growled.

"Of course not." He objected. "I want you to be happy with Jack, but he's gone." He reminded. "You can marry and there will be a king."

"Hans," I began to say, "is this really a good idea?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Okay, we'll get married and there will a king. But, it's only to please the villagers or Arendelle."

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hate me for this. Haha, but I hope you liked this chapter. (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

As Gerda cleaned up my room, I was braiding my hair, trying to look nice for the day. I sighed as I finished braiding my hair and I could feel Gerda's eyes on me.

"What is it, my Queen?" She asked.

"Am I making a mistake?" I asked. She sighed.

"Come, child." She said as she sat down on the bed. I sat down next to her and looked at her. "We all make mistakes. Queens, Kings, Princesses, Princes, regular townspeople. We all make mistakes. Your mistake is marrying someone just so Arendelle can have a king." She explained.

"And that's bad?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. But, you have to remember, Hans was a liar. What if Jack is still alive somewhere?" She asked as she stood up.

"You really think he's still alive?" I asked. Gerda looked at me.

"You never know. Don't lose hope, but if you think he really is dead, go ahead and marry Hans. I will be with you every step of the way." She said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Gerda."

"No problem." She said as stepped out of my room.

"Wait." I said, getting up and walking towards her. She looked at me as I inched closer. "Get the ball room ready and tell the villagers that there is a special party tonight, please." I ordered nicely. Gerda curtsied.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." She said. She scurried off down the stairs and disappeared from my sight.

* * *

I sighed as the ball room filled up with the villagers of Arendelle.

"My lady." I looked to see Hans bowing beside me.

"Hello Hans." I greeted. He smiled.

"Look at everyone." He said, looking at all the people dressed in their finest clothes, talking to one another.

"Yeah, it's...amazing." I said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. The room filled with chatter and laughter. I was the only one not having a good time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Kai began to say. Everyone directed their attention towards him. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles have something to announce ." I took a deep breath and looked at Hans, then back at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Queen Elsa and I have decided to get married!" Hans revealed. Everyone smiled and applauded at the news. I smiled slightly. Soon, everybody came up to us, congratulating us.

"Thank you." I said as they walked passed me. An old lady stepped up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Queen Elsa, you will make a beautiful bride." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded her head and stepped away. I sighed as everyone made their way to the floor.

"I'm telling you, Elsa. We're doing the right thing." Hans said. I looked at him.

"I know. It's for the people of Arendelle."

"I'm proud of you, Elsa."

"Why?"

"You're being a good queen. You're not thinking about yourself." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can we please just enjoy tonight? We have a big day tomorrow." I looked at him.

"The wedding isn't tomorrow, is it?" I asked. He nodded. My eyes widened. "Hans, you can't rush a wedding like that." I objected.

"Elsa, the faster we get married, the sooner there will be a king." Hans cleared his throat after he spoke. "Attention. The wedding is tomorrow." Everyone applauded and cheered. Deep down, I knew this was wrong.

* * *

**Hans's POV:**

I stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the power taking over me. Finally, I would be king. I looked at the sky to see a black cloud coming may, just to realize it was a bunch of black sand. Pitch jumped onto the balcony and looked at me.

"How does it feel to be almost king?" Pitch smirked evilly. I smiled.

"It feels great."

"Good, but we do have a problem." My smile faded as the words came out of Pitch's mouth.

"What?"

"If we let Jack go after our plan is over with, he will go to the Guardians, then he will go to Elsa."

"We can't let that happen."

"I know."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Kill the Guardians and Jack." Pitch replied.

"Won't that be a little hard?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pitch asked.

"The Guardians are strong. They can kill both of us."

"My powers have gotten stronger. We will defeat them, then we'll kill Jack while he's still locked up in that cage."

"Good plan, then nothing will ruin it." I smiled. Pitch smiled back at me and looked at the black sand floating above him.

"I must go. I have to check on Jack." He said with a roll to his eyes. I chuckled as he disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the chapter & sorry for it being so short. Writer's block sucks! Anyway, hope you like it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**North's POV:**

"Are you sure your fairies will find Jack?" I asked Tooth.

"I don't know, but I hope they will." Tooth said. "I'm so worried about him."

"We all are." Bunny said, wrapping his arm around her as she covered her face.

"I really hope he's okay." Tooth said.

"He most likely is." I said hopeful. "He can take care of himself." I said as one of Tooth's fairies flew up to Tooth.

"Did you find him?" Tooth asked. The little fairy nodded her head.

"Where?" I asked. The little fairy began to fly away towards the window.

"She's gonna show us!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Get in the sleigh!" I ordered. "We're gonna find Jack!"

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

"Being bored with stinky food beside me that Pitch is trying to poison me with. Please get me out of here as soon as possible." I sang. "This is what my life has become." I said with a small sigh. All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang above me. I stood up in the cage and looked around.

"Help me!" I exclaimed. Calling out for help was the only thing I could think of. Then, I started to hear voices. "In here!" I exclaimed. I stared at the exit of the tunnel that lead outside and I awaited for someone to come through.

"Jack?!" I heard a familiar voice call through the tunnel. It was Tooth.

"Tooth! In here! Hurry!" I exclaimed. Soon enough, all the guardians came through the tunnel.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Get me out of here!" I ordered. "The keys are by the globe!" North grabbed the keys and unlocked the cage door. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I said with a big smile.

"You okay, mate?" Bunny asked. I nodded.

"Wait, Elsa!" I exclaimed. "I have to get her! I have to tell her I'm okay!"

"Jack," Tooth said, taking hold of my shoulder, "she's getting married tomorrow.

"What?" I asked. "No, she's not."

"Yes, she is." North tried telling me.

"No, she wouldn't do that!"

"She is, mate. It's all over Arendelle. The Queen is getting married." Bunny tried to say.

"Maybe, Elsa passed the throne on to Anna." I tried telling myself.

"No, Jack. Elsa is getting married." Tooth said. I sighed.

"I can't believe she would do that. And that fast too." I said, feeling everything in my life have no meaning anymore.

"Come on." North said, climbing into the sleigh. "Let's get out of here before Pitch arrives." Everyone climbed into the sleigh and North took off.

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

"It's beautiful, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as I tried one of the many wedding dresses that came in for me to try on. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Do you like it, or do you want to try on some more?" Anna asked. I shook my head and sat down on my bed next to the pile of wedding dresses I had tried on and the ones I had yet to try on.

"I just want to lay down and fall asleep." I said.

"Elsa, you have so many wedding dresses to try on still." Anna reminded me.

"I know, but can we just give it a break for a little while?" I asked as Anna picked up a dress and put it in front of her.

"I guess." Anna said, twirling around my room with the dress in front of her as if she was wearing it. "By the way, you'd look beautiful in that." I told her. She stopped and looked at me.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and began to twirl around my room once again. I stood up and grabbed another dress.

"Might as well keep trying these on. The wedding is tomorrow." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped out of the dress I was in and put on the new one. It was strapless and simple. It was gigantic like the rest. It was slim with sparkles on the torso. The front of the dress was shorter than the back. The back of the dress was long enough to drag behind my feet as I walked.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Anna gasped.

"I love that one!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"I do too." I said.

"Are you going to wear that one tomorrow?" Anna asked. I nodded. I turned to face my sister.

"Can I borrow a pair of white heels from you?" I asked. Anna smiled.

"Of course." She said. She grabbed the other wedding dresses and exited my room. I turned to face the mirror once again and I admired myself.

"I do like this dress." I said to myself. "If only I would be wearing to mine and Jack's wedding. Not to mine and Hans's." I said with a sigh. Anna came rushing in with a pair of her fancy white heels and put them on the floor by the closet.

"Thanks Anna. For everything." I said.

"What are sisters for?" She giggled. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa. Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She said, pulling away from our hug and leaving my room. I stripped out of the wedding dress and placed it nicely on a chair by the window. I slipped into a blue nightgown and climbed into bed.

"I wish you were here, Jack."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I dance at powwows and I recently went through a bad breakup, but I have updated it and here ya go. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's POV:**

"I can't believe she's actually getting married." I said as North handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"You can always try to stop it." Bunny suggested.

"Bunny, you're insane." Tooth said.

"Well, he could." Bunny defended.

"Bunny is right. What if Elsa decided to get married to someone because she's in pain and the person she's getting married to helped her through this and she thinks he's her new true love when in reality, she sill loves Jack." North suggested.

"You really think that could be?" Tooth asked. North nodded.

"North?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're taking the sleigh tomorrow and we're all gonna crash a wedding." I said as my lips curved into a smile. North smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get some sleep." North said, laying down on a bed in his office. I grabbed a pillow from the couch Bunny was laying on and set my head on it.

"Goodnight." Tooth said.

"Night Tooth." I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Pitch's POV:**

"Jack, I'm back." I said with a chuckle as I made my way through the tunnel. I looked at the cage to see the door wide open and Jack nowhere to be seen. I gritted my teeth.

"Those god damn guardians saved him!" I yelled. "He'll probably make it to the wedding tomorrow. I can't let that happen." I looked at the ground, then smiled.

"Or can I? Yes, I will let it happen. Then, when he comes in, I can kill him and those guardians! It's the perfect plan!" I began to laugh evilly at my plan. Soon, there would be no guardians and everyone would bow down to the boogeyman.

No one could stop me. My plan was fool proof.

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself in my wedding dress as Gerda made it look perfect on me and as my sister fixed my hair. I drew in a deep breath as my sister had finished fishtail braiding my hair.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said. "I feel sick."

"Don't get sick. You'll ruin your dress." I turned to face my sister as Gerda finished fixing my dress.

"You seem fine with all of this happening." I accused.

"Elsa," Anna drew in a deep breath, "I'm not, but it's your choice and I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do." Anna said. I looked at my floor.

"I miss Jack." I told her.

"I know you do."

"I wish he was here. I wish I was getting married to him, not Hans."

"I wish he was here too."

"I just..I feel like he's still out there somewhere."

"Elsa, he's gone. He can't come back."

"Don't remind me." Anna sighed.

"I'm sorry this week has been shit." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because, you lost your true love while you guys were in the middle of a fight, you have to get married to a total dick, and worst of all, we have to deal with that dick." I chuckled.

"Language Anna." I said with a small smile. "Princesses don't curse."

"Neither do Queens, but you have a habit of doing that." Anna giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for being with me, Anna."

"I will be with you every step of the way, Elsa." I smiled.

"Should we finish getting ready?" I asked. Anna nodded.

"Let's get ready for a wedding!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Hans's POV:**

"What?!" I exclaimed as Pitch finished tying the bow tie on my tux. "He's gone?!"

"Relax Hans." Pitch said calmly.

"How can I relax? Jack is gone!" I reminded him.

"I know, but he will try to make it to the wedding with the Guardians and that's when I'll go for the kill. It'll be easier for you since Elsa will jump into your arms and rely on you to comfort her." Pitch explained.

"That's not a bad plan. You sure you can take on all the Guardians and Jack by yourself?" I asked.

"Don't doubt me now, Hans. My powers have grown stronger and I will be able to take them out." Pitch began to chuckle evilly.

"What do I do when you're killing them?" I asked.

"You pretend that you're scared. Protect Elsa, but at the same time, pretend as if you're scared." Pitch told me.

"I will. This is going to be the best day of our lives, Pitch."

"Get ready to rule." Pitch chuckled.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

"Whoo!" I exclaimed North flew the sleigh in the sky. "Arendelle and Elsa, here I come!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Bunny exclaimed. I look at him.

"You'll be fine. Just take in deep breaths." I told him. "The ride won't seem as scary."

"Thanks, mate." I smiled and looked at North.

"Are we almost to Arendelle?" I asked.

"Almost." He replied. I smiled.

"I'm coming for you, Elsa. I promise."

* * *

_**A/N: So, next chapter will be the wedding. oooohhh what will happen?! I'm sure you guys know what will happen, but yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.(:**_


End file.
